The present invention relates to a catheter for neurosurgery.
There are operations known in neurosurgery during which it is necessary to pierce a membrane. This may involve, for example, the piercing of the floor of the third cerebral ventricle in the treatment of hydrocephalus.
At present, these operations are performed in two stages. In a first stage, the membrane is opened, for example using an electrocautery, which is then withdrawn. In its place, a balloon catheter is inserted and inflated so as to dilate the opening.
A procedure of this type results, first of all, in a loss of time, which is always prejudicial during an operation. Furthermore, it can also produce an outflow of cephalo-rachidian fluid during the withdrawal of the electrocautery.